Of torture chairs- I mean couch's and androids
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: 17 takes a very big interest in Krillin, so the android siblings make a bet. Warning for yaoi, rated M for a reason... you know eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Yaoi, you've officially been warned so if you don't like don't read.**

**A/N: I know it is so wrong of me to be doing this, especially since I already have four other stories going right now. But I got writers block with the idea of Krillin17 blocking the inspiration for my other stories so it had to be done. I was watching reruns from the Android saga, my head went into a weird place and stayed there. So seriously it HAD to be done.**

**No telling when the next update will be, just so you know.**

**A few things first this: I know androids can't eat or drink or sleep, but for the sake of the story let's just say they can.**

**Set post Cell games, pre Boo saga during that time skip before Krillin marries 18. Sort of a, "secrets no one knows about" type thing.**

**Apologies for spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its Characters.**

The door opened

"Oh! Hey... 17."

"Hey." 17 smirked as Krillin fidgeted under his intense blue gaze.

The raven haired man stared at the short bald figure standing on the other side of the door for a moment taking in his appearance. Krillin was wearing a grey suit, crisp white shirt and a blue tie. There was a bouquet of red roses in his hand, "Well look at you all dressed up, what's the occasion?"

"You know just... taking 18 out on a date." Krillin gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"A date, huh?" 17 stared down at Krillin a smirk sliding onto his face when an idea flashed in his mind. He decided to mess with him for a bit, after all he was bored and making Krillin blush was a lot of fun.

"I've gotta say Krillin, you look great."

"Really?" A light pink blush dusted his cheeks and Krillin stared at his feet. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you look fantastic. Good enough to eat." 17 purred the last part, when Krillin's head snapped up he found the android staring right at him his face only a few inches away.

The shorter males eyes went wide and he took a few steps back, blush turning into a slightly darker shade of pink. "Uuh... Is-is 18 ready yet?"

"No, she's still fussing with her hair." The raven said leaning back, "you should probably wait inside, she's going to be a while."

"Aw man, our reservation's in twenty minutes." Krillin looked at his watch as he absentmindedly started walking into the apartment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find some way to keep you busy till she's finished." The android husked staring down at the other with intense eyes.

Krillin froze, "Um, maybe I should just wait outside." He turned to walk back into the hallway when 17 turned him around and pushed him deeper into the apartment.

"Nonsense, we can't have a guest standing outside in the cold." As soon as they were inside 17 yanked the roses out of Krillin's hand and made his way toward the kitchen. "For me? Why Krillin you shouldn't have."

"Actually those are for..." But before he could finish his sentence, 17 had already disappeared behind the kitchen door. He gave a defeated sigh. "You're welcome."

Since the whole cell disaster, the android siblings have been living in West city, with 18 working at Capsule corp courtesy of Bulma. 17 on the other hand didn't want a job so he'd mostly be drifting from city to city until he returned to West city, to spend some time with his sister. What surprised a most of them though was the fact that he never seemed to need any money.

"You want something to drink?" 17 called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Krillin called back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked around the living room stopping to stare at some pictures that were sitting on the mantel. One featured both 17 and 18, though they seemed much younger in this picture. It was probably from before they met doctor Gero.

Another was a picture of 18, receiving an award at Capsule corp. No surprises there smart strong and beautiful. Does Krillin know how to pick em or what.

The other was of 17, although the landscaping in the background looked unfamiliar. When he took a closer look, he noticed what looked like blood on the sleeve of 17's shirt.

"See something you like."

Krillin jumped and gave a surprised yelp, he quickly turned around and found 17 smirking down at him.

"I-I, I was just l-looking at the pictures." He stuttered, accidentally backing into the mantel behind him.

"Well I can see that." The android said handing Krillin a beer, which he took mumbling a thanks under his breath.

17 walked away flopping down onto the couch and grabbing the remote. He turned on the tv and started lazily flicking between channels.

"So how long will you be in town this time?" Krillin took a sip of his drink.

"Don't know could be a month, could be a day. Either way I'm not planning on staying here for too long."

"That's too bad."

"Why? Did you miss me while I was gone?" He raised an eyebrow at the shorter man, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Krillin blushed, "No no no, I was just thinking it would've been nice if you could stay here with your sister." He started chuckling nervously, "I mean, I'm sure Bulma could help you get a job."

He gave a snort, "Hn. No thanks, jobs are no fun. Besides its not like I need the money."

Krillin shuffled his feet trying to think of a way to ask this without being rude,"Do you mind if I ask you where you get money from?"

17 looked up at Krillin from his seat, his blue gaze fixed on the bald mans face. "I can tell you if you want, but I'd have to kill you afterwards. Although I'd rather not get into an argument with my sister just cause her dates insides are lying all over the living room and hear her complain about how long it took her to do her hair or the fact that her new outfit is now a total waste."

Said date gulped, staring nervously at the man on the couch, "Yeah... I'd rather not have my insides all over the living room either."

A long moment of silence passed with Krillin standing near the wall and 17 staring at the changing tv screen, "Are you just gonna stand there the whole time."

"Uh...well I-"

"Come on." 17 said as if he was calling a puppy, patting the vacant spot on the couch beside him.

Krillin didn't miss the mischievous glint that flashed in 17's eyes as he called him closer. "Act-actually I'd rather stand."

"Don't be ridiculous, like I said she's going to be a while," he started just before he narrowed his eyes, "now SIT."

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if the next step he takes would be his last before he slowly walked over and sat down at the very edge of the couch. He nervously took a gulp from the drink in his hand before setting it down on the coffee table, 'What's taking her so long.'

"So what are your plans with 18 for tonight?"

"Well if we make it on time, its dinner first then a movie and then maybe we could go for a walk in the park." Krillin said scratching the back of his head with a small grin on his face.

"Wow. Sounds boring." The android said shorthly while changing the channel.

Krillin's face instantly fell as he stared down at his feet. "Oh, you think so?"

"Yip."

"That's disappointing."

"You know if you stayed here I'm sure we could have a lot more fun." 17 said sliding towards the man on the other side of the couch.

"Uhm, well that's O.K. I-I'm sure 18 and I will have a great t-time." Krillin tried backing away leaning against the couch's arm rest, a new blush settled onto his face.

"Sure about that." The android was now sitting right next to him slowly inching over Krillin.

"Yeah, I um." Panic flashed in his eyes when 17 put his arms on either side of him leaning over Krillin's trembling and severely red form.

"What's wrong Krillin, nervous?"

"17, knock it off." 18's voice came from behind the couch and Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly wiggled his way out from underneath the android and quickly made his way to the blond woman behind them.

"Hey 18, you look great."

18 gave a small smile, "Thanks, let's get going." Krillin nodded and scurried away towards the door mumbling a goodbye to 17, while trying to force down the red in his cheeks.

"Bye Krillin, thanks for the flowers." The raven haired male called, before looking up to his sister only to find her gazing down at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

"Was that really necessary?" The blond asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No not necessary, but it was fun." 17 said grinning brightly.

"Why do you insist on torturing him every time he's around?"

"Well-"

"You know what, stop. I don't understand your obsession with Krillin and I probably never will." 18 said pinching the bridge of her nose, "Just try to play nice next time."

"I'm not making any promises." 17 said still grinning.

"Whatever, don't wait up." She said walking out the door.

"I never do." He called over his shoulder, going back to flicking between channels again till he decided to settle for an animal documentary. Typical a documentary on predators.

(Narrator)

_The panther silently stalks his __oblivious__ prey from the shadow of the lush bushes, watching his future victims every move with obsessive focus. He inches closer to get a better view of the herbivore, scanning its surroundings to ensure that its companions have not been alerted to his presence._

_He selected his prey carefully, making sure to choose the weakest one among them to ensure an easy defeat. The chosen entity is the smallest one among them. He is shorter than the others and seems to be losing fur, most likely due to illness or old age. This animal is separated from the others, lazily grazing on the sweet blades of grass just twenty feet away from his __camouflaged__ assailant._

_The predator moves forward slowly, but all his care seems to be in vain as the sound of shifting leaves cause the deer to flinch and search its surroundings. The panther's muscles coil and ready to spring into action __in case__ its chosen subject tries to flee. But instead the animal starts moving towards the previously emitted sound, his nose starts sniffing the air as the curious animal moved._

_The cat finds himself in luck and slowly starts inching closer readying himself for attack. After a few more steps from the prey the predator uncoils and springs forward launching himself towards his target. The prey freezes for a moment the shock of his immediate threat consuming his thoughts before he too moves, dodging his attacker with __surprising__ speed as he flees. His companions hear the alarm and immediately dart into different directions hoping to confuse the cat enough for them to escape._

_Alas the predator has already marked his prey and ignores all others as he __pursues__ his target with single minded determination. Soon this determination pays off as the panther manages to catch one of the __deer's__ hooves. The __herbivore__ stumbles and falls with the predator following suit, the two tumble across the grassy plain. Once the dust has cleared, the predator stands victorious with its jaw around the others jugular. The animal kicks and frantically struggles, but his attacker just increases the pressure making the __deer's__ body limp, ending the tired little game. _

_The prey was no match for its dedicated and focussed predator. And now the hard working cat will reap the fruits of its labour as it begins to tear through the animals thin coat relishing in the flesh beneath._

"And that's the way it should be." The android said to himself as he switched off the television and walked to his room. Yawning a little he walked over to the sliding door in his room and opened it, stepping out on to the balcony to lean over the cement railing.

"I wonder what my prey is doing right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Krillin!" Krillin was ripped from his thoughts and brought back to an angry looking blond.

"Huh?! Oh...sorry 18." He said focusing his eyes on the woman's face.

"You're distracted, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He looked down staring at his bowl of soup.

"17 likes you, you know." She said staring at him from across the small table, her head resting on the palm of her hand while she reached for the glass of wine next to her. "I can tell by the way he looks at you, you're one of the few friends he has."

"Yeah, well sometimes when he stares at me like that I wonder if he's just imagining the best way to kill me and hide my body." Krillin said stirring the soup with a spoon.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Really?"

"Of course not, what makes you think he'd actually put in the effort of hiding your body. He'd most likely just leave it there in the open." 18 said lazily swirling the wine in the glass.

Krillin gulped eyes going wide for just a second before he slumped in his seat and gave a sigh, "Of course he would. I'm just surprised he hasn't tried to kill me for dating his sister yet."

"My brother doesn't involve himself in my affairs." She chuckled as she put the glass down and leaned forward, resting her head on her joined hands. "Although his interest in you does seem a bit unhealthy, even for 17."

"His interest in me?" The bald man said with a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter. Besides were here on a date remember, not to talk about 17 right."

"Right!" Krillin gave her a bright smile immediately moving to start gulping down his soup. Without even realising it he let his mind wander.

_"Yeah you look fantastic. Good enough to eat."_

He started choking at that thought, coughing and wheezing, the smooth soup suddenly seemed to be rough and caught in his throat.

"Are you O.K?" 18 asked staring at him with a look of surprise on her face.

_"See something you like."_

"Yeah," he said still coughing a bit." Just ate too quickly, I'm fine."

_"Sure about that."_

"If you say so." She said looking a little sceptical.

"S-so...uhm what- how's, you-" Krillin nearly groaned at his own stutter, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

_"What's wrong Krillin, __nervous__?"_

"Krillin, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah I'm sure. So how's everything at Capsule Corp?"

**A/N: there it is, like I said not sure when the next one will be one, probably after I've published on my other stories so probably before New Years.**

**Suggestions appreciated, Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: things are going really slow, but its cool. I'm not done with this story yet.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**

17 was sitting in the kitchen staring out blankly in front of him as he sipped from his coffee cup. Its friday so 18 was getting ready for work, leaving him unattended for the whole day or at least till she came back afterwards.

"Planning on just sitting there all day." 18 voice came from the door, she walked over to the coffee machine and poured the dark liquid into a cup. She looked at her brother who looked like he was about to attack and brutally maim anyone who came near him.

17 was not a morning person and today was no exception, the only reason he got up so early was cause the damn neighbours were blasting their music at seven am in the morning for their daily work out routine. Its a good thing their stereo mysteriously exploded in a fiery display. Truly a miracle that had nothing to do with 17 flying outside their window, with the same window suddenly exploding at the same time, along with the rest of the wall.

Still even after this completely random twist of fate which had nothing to do with him, he couldn't get back to sleep. So he decided that he might as well get up and face the day.

"There's nothing better to do since you won't let me have any fun." He grumbled in reply.

"Your idea of fun is blowing something up." 18 said leaning against the counter behind her.

17 gave his sister a smirk, "If I remember correctly, that used to be your idea of fun too."

The blond just rolled her eyes, "Yes, well some of us are grown ups and no longer find it amusing to scar some random victim for the rest of their lives."

He chuckled taking another sip from the cup, "Speaking of victims, how was your date with Krillin?"

"It was fine."

"It was fine?" The brother said raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"He was distracted, he kept spacing out every ten minutes."

"Spacing out huh, sounds like your losing your touch, 18." He said sounding very amused.

She scoffed, "Like that could ever happen," she poured out the rest of her coffee into the sink, setting the cup down as well. "Anyway, Krillin's coming over later he offered to bring some movies. He'll probably be here a couple of minutes before I get home, so make sure to let him in."

17's face lit up, but not in a child entering a candy store and finding out jaw breakers are free kind off way.

Oh No.

This lit up looked more like a mad scientist walking into a chemicals store and finding out that everything was half priced and you get a free live human test subject and teletubies toy with every purchase. (Evil scientist club members get an extra twenty percent off. Offers valid for a limited time only. Terms and conditions apply.)

"So Krillin's coming over and you won't be here?"

"He'll only be here a few minutes before I arrive," she turned and when she saw the look on his face she groaned. "17, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" He asked innocently staring at his sister with large eyes.

"Whatever it is you're planning on doing with Krillin while I'm not here." 18 said sternly blue eyes narrowing dangerously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what makes you think I would have anything planned for him?" 17 said looking and sounding like he was hurt by her comment.

"I'm serious."

"Don't worry 18, I'll take good care of the little victim-I mean man until you get back."

Her eyes narrowed into a full glare as she left the kitchen watching her brother from the corner of her eye. "I'll be back by six thirty. Don't hurt him."

17 gave her a feral grin which made his intentions pretty clear, "I wouldn't dream of it." He called after her.

"This should be interesting." He said taking a sip of his coffee his amused expression not faltering one bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krillin walked down the corridor taking slow and unsteady steps. 18 said that she wouldn't be home when he got there, but that 17 would be there to let him in. He cringed at the thought of being alone with 17. Usually 18 would be there maybe not in the room, but in another room nearby so Krillin always felt at least a little bit safe. But this time she wouldn't be close by he'd be alone with 17, who knows what he's going to do with him.

'Damn it, I knew I should've said seven instead of six!' He mentally cursed himself staring down the dreaded hallway towards the door at the end. Krillin wasn't _that_scared of 17, no they were actually pretty good friends. But just cause they were friends doesn't mean Krillin didn't expect the android to suddenly turn on him and rip his head off.

Step by step he kept getting closer and closer. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his lungs moved rapidly gasping for air.

He hasn't felt this scared since the Cell games.

Finally making it to the door, he stood still taking a moment to calm himself although it didn't seem to be working. After one loud gulp Krillin stretched out his hand towards the door bell, but before he made contact the door flew open.

"Well well well. If it isn't Krillin." 17 said smirking down at him his face full of bad intentions.

"Hey 17. I didn't realise that I rang the door bell." He said sheepishly.

"That's cause you didn't, I've been expecting you." He stood aside so that Krillin could walk through, but the Z-fighter didn't move a muscle and stared into the apartment.

"Y-you've been expecting me."

"Yeah, 18 said you'd be coming over so when I heard foot steps outside the door. I figured that it would be you." The android said his face taking on a slightly more innocent look to it. "Are you coming in?"

Krillin let out a shaky breath as he walked through the door, 'Just relax Krillin, everything is fine. You're just overreacting.'

"Thanks." So far so good, he made his way deeper into the apartment faintly noting that he couldn't hear 17's foot steps behind him. When he got to the living room he stopped to put down the movies he'd brought with him on the coffee table.

"So." Krillin jumped when 17 suddenly appeared in front of him smirking like he had been doing at the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm f-fine thanks, uhm- how about you?" Krillin started taking a few steps back only for 17 to follow, making the bald man nervous.

"Oh I'm great, what's new?" The android said as he kept moving forward making Krillin move back.

"No-nothings new, j-just the same old, uhm, stuff." Krillin's legs hit something and he ended up stumbling onto a one seater couch that was sitting in the corner, a bright blush covering his face.

"That's quite the stutter you've got there," 17 said leaning forward until he was at eye-level with Krillin placing his hands on the arm rests on either side of him. "Is something wrong, you're not scared or nervous are you?"

Krillins heart sped up as he started to panic, "No no, nothings wrong I'm just... Excited." 'Excited?! Where did that come from?' He mentally face palmed himself when the android raised an eyebrow at him. "To watch the movies you know, most of them are new and I haven't gotten a chance to watch them yet."

17 grinned an evil grin that made Krillin sure that he was about to die, "I'm excited too, but not about the movies."

"Wh-what are you excited about?" He instantly regretted that question the minute he asked it. The androids eyes lit up almost like Krillin had somehow played right into his hand.

He leaned forward ghosting his breath on the side of Krillins face, making his blush go the darkest shade of red yet as he whispered. "Well since 18 isn't here yet, I figured we could have a little fun till she gets back. I did promise to take good care of you while she was out."

Krillins eyes went wide and he instantly panicked, he said the first thing that came to mind. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Well, he screamed the first thing that came to mind.

17 winced at the pain in his ear, pulling back almost immediately, Krillin took the opportunity to jump out of the couch and bolted for the bathroom securely locking himself inside. Not that that could stop 17, but it made him feel better.

Meanwhile the android stood in the living room with a bewildered look on his face, "I've never seen him move that fast." After standing there for ten minutes, Krillin had yet to emerge from the bathroom. 17 smirked feeling quite pleased with himself, although he was a little disappointed that his prey had escaped. He was starting to enjoy having the short man under him blushing madly and there were so many different ways of getting him in that position again. Oh this little game isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When 18 walked through the front door everything was quiet, too quiet, where was 17 and why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was...

"Krillin." She gasped which was a rare action for the female android. She quickly made her way to the living room to find a very smug looking raven lounging on the couch.

"Alright." She started making 17 look up at his sister, "What did you do with him?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said flashing a proud grin.

"Where's Krillin, 17? What did you do to him?"

"Wel- Krillin, there you are. You were in there so long I thought you fell in." 17 said gazing at the entrance to the hallway.

18 looked up to find Krillin standing there, his face flooding with the relief of a man who had been tortured within an inch of his life and then rescued. Only this man had a blush spreading up to his ears. "18! I-uhm. Hey..." he trailed off when he saw 17 gazing at him, he stared at the floor as his blush got just a little bit darker.

"Did you get the movies?" The blond said to him even though her eyes were fixed on her brother.

"Yeah I-"

"Good, put one in. 17 why don't you come help me in the kitchen."

"I'd rather help Krillin with the movies." He said his eyes not leaving the shorter man for a second.

"Now!" That tone made Krillin jump and stare at her, before hurrying to start fiddling with the video player. 17 stood up slowly walking into the kitchen, his sister following close behind.

"O.K spill it, what's going on?" 18 said glaring at 17 from the other side of the kitchen.

"Nothing, we were just talking when he bolted for the bathroom. He's gotten a lot faster since the last time I saw him, just so you know."

"And why did he make a run for the bathroom?"

"How should I know, I'm not his doctor." 17 said slouching in one of the kitchen stools.

18 shut her eyes, annoyance slowly starting to build up, "Well then would you like to tell me why he was blushing like a thirteen year old who just got flashed?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" He said faking innocence.

"Because of that smug look on your face and the fact that Krillin can't seem to make eye contact with you."

17 started chuckling unable to hold back his amusement, 18 glared at him her own way of demanding an answer. "Calm down, I didn't do anything. I just... teased him a bit."

"Teased him?..." She stared at him trying to process what he just said until it hit her, "you've been hitting on him haven't you."

When 17 said nothing 18 gave an exasperated sigh. "Since when do we compete for romantic interests?" She wasn't really surprised that 17 would do that, it really didn't surprise her at all. What really got her was the fact that Krillin managed to stay out of 17's grasp for so long.

"Since I discovered that red is a good colour on him." 17 grinned, he wasn't surprised at his sisters reaction either.

"You won't get him you know." 18 said with her hands on her hips.

"And why's that?"

"Krillin doesn't do one night stands and you're not exactly the long term relationship type."

"Hn. We'll see."

"I'll even make things easier for you. I'll hang back and let you try, but if you fail you keep your hands off of him and stop messing with his head. Deal?"

17 stared at her for a moment thinking the offer over, he wasn't really planning on doing something like this on his trip to West City, but he never backed down from a challenge and getting Krillin would just be a bonus.

"Deal."

"You have till Sunday morning."

**A/N: O.K how about this, next update will be after five reviews. I can't keep going if no one's interested. Why put all of you through that kind of torture?**


End file.
